Take me away
by Disenchanted midget
Summary: Two robbers...People falling in love...Funny moments...Did I mention that they are robbers!...TalaxHilary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it

The weather was nice and the breeze was very nice and cool, the annoying birds were chirping and it was calm around this area and "Come on Hilary hurry up"Shouted a fiery red haired guy "I'm coming I'm coming be careful you might have a stroke"Joked the girl named Hilary running to the red haired guy and jumping into the car that he was in it. The car swerved loudly and began to disappear into the horizon. "God we've missed them Jack were you able to see their car target"Asked a large buff sheriff "I'm sorry sheriff"Said the officer "Damn it"Cursed the sheriff 'One of these days we will catch ya' Thought the sheriff with a gruff.

The couple where in the car laughing loudly " See Tala we've did it" Said Hilary, the guy named Tala smirked "Yea if it wasn't for me they would have caught you and right now you would've been in jail"Said Tala with a shake of his head "Whatever".These two young people were Tala and Hilary. Two robbers ,they rob car stations and little shops.

Flashback

A 17 year old girl looked at her now deceased family, they were involved in a terrible car accident, she was the lucky girl that had a lucky terrible stomach cramp that the reason why she didn't go with them to visit her auntie Greta. 'What am I going to do now' Though the girl with tears pouring on her petite face, she felt an arm around her shoulder "I'm sorry Hil" Said a 19 year old Tala, Hilary looked at him and shook her head "What am I going to do now I don't want to go and live with Auntie Greta and her disgusting husband, and My dad's family are all far away tell me what am I going to do" Said Hilary with a sob. Tala pitied the young girl "Look I'll take you to your house then we are going to think about it"Said Tala,Hilary nodded.

End of flashback

This is how all started the little robberies,Hilary was lucky that time because she only had 2 weeks and she was going to be 18 and that's a legal age of living without an adult anymore because she was becoming for a fact an adult. Tala looked at the now grown up girl, it have been a great shock when she heard about the accident, but still she doesn't show it to anybody. Sometimes he catches her watching her family photo album with tears on her face. He was shaken from his thoughts "What" He asked " I need the toilet" Said with embarrassment,Tala send her an annoyed look "Can't you just like go around the bush and.."Hilary's eyes widened "What the hell man are you kidding me for an information I'm a girl and I simply can't" Tala laughed "Tell me why" Hilary's blush deepened " Because I don't have a...a Jesus Christ Tala haven't you ever..." Tala was laughing uncontrollably now "God..You didn't see your face.."Hilary gave him a punch on his shoulder "Ow it hurt bitch"Tala sent her a glare laced with malice "Whatever now you know that you don't fuck with me"Tala sighed and they parked in front a car station "Make it quick" Hilary rolled her eyes and headed to the toilets.

Tala laid his head on the car seat and began to think. Lately he began to think about his relationship with Hilary sure they were friends and even maybe best friends, but he felt as if there was something he was missing and he was dead sure that Hilary was beginning to notice too, he wasn't brining a random chick anymore at night, he didn't flirt too, but also he was acting protective when there were things about her or her, maybe he has a crush on her. Tala shook his head that he thought it was going to roll out.

With Hilary

She rushed to the toilets finally seeing an empty one she took the opportunity and went in. Hilary sighed contently 'Finally' She thought happily. Getting out of the there she went to the lavatory sink and began to wash her hands. She heard sniffs and a person crying,Hilary knocked on the door "Is everything ok"She asked gently 'Maybe it an hernia case' She laughed in side of her "No"Said the person behind the door. Hilary heard the water flush and the door open she looked at a girl with brown copper-ish hair color with a pair of light brown eyes she has tanned skin and she looked around her age "I know it's not may business,but what's wrong" The girl began to cry " I'm...pregnant" Hilary jaw dropped "And why are you crying" The girl shook her head "I just discovered it right now and I don't know if my boyfriend will be a man and take responsibility of the baby"The girl now loosed control and began to sob,Hilary felt pity and hugged her, but something unexpected happened she felt the girl grip her hands and shouted "I got her"

Hehe! Yea..I know I'm purely evil leaving it here with a cliff hanger,but well c'est la vie. Well this theme is like I think Clyde and Bonnie, but with twists I just took the idea that they are robbers and that's all. I bet everyone is asking why are they even robbing well...it's for me to know and you to guess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it

"I got her"The brown haired girl shouted "What the hell... leave me bitch LEAVE ME"Yelled Hilary "No no"Said the girl firmlyl,Hilary's eyes widened 'What am I going to do think Hilary THINK' Hilary smirked "So you are not pregnant" The girl shook her head "Good because I've seen the guy of yours shoving his tongue in a girl's throat"The brown girl stayed immobile not moving an inch 'Tough huh?!'Hilary smiled "Isn't he blond" the girl shook her head "No he is black haired guy actually"Hilary's eyes widened 'Damn...but maybe... YES!' Hilary began to smile sexily.

"Well I didn't tell you that my girlfriend is waiting for me and she doesn't like to wait if you know what I mean"Said Hilary, The girl's eyebrows rose "Girlfriend are you.." Hilary nodded enthusiastically "Lesbian oh yea and you babe" Said Hilary while licking her lips. The girl's eyes widened "GOD NO I..I mean..I... Fuck" Hilary laughed "Sure where" The girl shook her head frantically "Ew not in that way and I'm straight thank you"Hilary rose an eyebrow "Yea right and I'm a virgin"Said Hilary with sarcasm "Are you"Asked the girl with a small voice "Well I lost it to my girlfriend her name was...was...was Chantalle yea cute girl,but not for me I like brown haired girl with a pair of brown eyes and tanned skin God that would be bliss for me" Said Hilary dreamily,the brown haired girl began to shake 'Bingo' Thought Hilary "And the most thing I like is their force and grip you know Chantalle lacked that actually and me and my girlfriend are in search for a threesome" The girl's face now was a Kodak picture "What"Whispered the girl "Didn't you hear me I said a.."The girl's head shook "I..I think I..will...Damn it" The girl put her arms by her side now.

Hilary took it as a signal to run as fast as she can "Asta la vista baby"Said Hilary with a wave of her hand while running away. She could her the girl screech, Hilary laughed and jumped in Tala's car astonishing him "God Hilary You took 20 minutes what were you doing inside huh I said you can't play with yourself, next time tell me and I will help you"Said Tala with a smirk playing on his lips "Stop it you bastard come on hurry up there is this lunatic that wanted to catch me, come on" Tala's eyebrows rose "A lunatic? what happened inside" Hilary shook her head "I'll tell you on the way come on ,that girl is coming OH! MY GOD there she is"Tala looked at the girl and kicked the accelerator pedal as hard as he can.

Now that they are free from any danger "Tell me Hilary what happened" Hilary laughed and told him the story "And she was like I..I think Damn it" Tala laughed "Why do you always take all the fun huh" Asked Tala with a pout "Don't blame me "Shrugged Hilary.

The weather was very hot and well...hot. The couple went into this diner to cool off a little bit and to eat something. Hilary sat on the comfy non leather sofa with a slump "I'm tired and I need an iced tea" Tala nodded "What do you want to eat"Asked Tala "Um..A cheese burger with fries... lots of fries and a chocolate milkshake thank you" Tala was going to order when "Yea an apple pie please" Tala rolled his eyes "I wonder if those trousers are going to hold you longer"Said Tala with humor "Say what... you...you fatty ass go and order...and make it with out apple pie by the way "Tala smiled "Yes ma'am anything you order is my pleasure" Hilary waved him off "What a brat"Gruffed Tala, Hilary cleared her voice "Yea whatever"

Tala went to the counter and he was face to face with this chubby old woman with greasy blond hair, blue dull eyes and a little bit signs of mustache " Hey handsome" Tala's face was rigid "Heh..hey I..want to order two cheese burgers with lots of fries and 2 chocolate milkshake and yea 1 lemon iced tea please"The woman wrote everything on her oil stained notebook " Is it all for you tiger" Tala shook his head "It's for me and my..." Tala looked at Hilary she was looking out of the window with a smile on her face, sure he was falling hard for her. "friend" the woman nodded "I can see that you like her young boy,but if she ditches you here is my number call me anytime my name is Stella" She took his hand and wrote her number on the top of his palm, Tala eyes widened "O..Ok thank you" The woman smiled,Tala went to his place and sat down "What took you so long"Asked Hilary,Tala shook his head. The food arrived and the aroma was very beautiful, saying their thanks to Stella they began to dig in the food "God..It's..umm...take a bite of this burger it's so saucy" Tala looked at her with an obvious look "It's because I have the same thing as yours dumb ass"Hilary looked at his plate which was half full "Yea.. want to ask you something do you like cheese because last time I asked you if you wanted a home made cheese cake made by me you refused saying that you don't like it...Do you like cheese"Asked a now angry Hilary,Tala shook his head "I didn't like cheese at that time,but..but well I like it now"Said Tala "Yea whatever for a mere second I thought you refused to eat my cheese cake because it was me who was doing it and you are disgusted from my cooking" Tala shook his head "How could I...You cook like a diva" Hilary smiled "Thank you Tala" Tala smiled to himself 'Phew Thank goodness'

Wow!...I like it myself! naah,but it's Ok I reckon I know the story seems foggy and well shit, but the fog will clear in the few next days...I hope!

Oh my bad I didn't warn you from the adult content sorry ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing their food and simply chilling out under the squeaky fan they paid for the food and they were ready to go. It was 3pm and they had nothing to do, but still they didn't want to go back to that stinky motel.

"What are we going to do" Asked Hilary with a bored voice "I don't want to go to that hell hole I swear today I found a family of roaches in my sneakers"

Tala shrugged " I don't know I mean money is finishing and we need to pay that dude, do we have to pay that dude" Hilary looked at him with a smile "Naaah" They laughed and sped off.

Tala parked the car about 20 feet from the car station "Look take this you for circumstances" He opened the car door and got out.

Hilary looked at him then at the weapon in her hand,but there was something that caught her eyes "What the hell" Laughed Hilary she went out of the car too "Oi Tala is this a water gun because you know I will only tickle that man nose with this are you seriously like seriously kidding me" Tala was already putting the mask on.

"Nope if I gave you a real gun you would end up firing my balls and I don't want that" Tala said, now that he is wearing his black mask but with holes around the eyes.

" I wouldn't mind though" Said Hilary with a laugh "And what is this trust lack do you intend that I don't know how to use a gun remember when I shot Ian's leg" Hilary smiled at that memory 'God how I miss those days' Thought Hilary.

"Yeah Yeah it was paint gun come on Hilary it's not trust lack here it's just" Tala closed his mouth quickly not wanting to continue because he knew he would set her off and no one will know how to shut her up.

" Just what Tala come on" Asked Hilary insistently "Oh! Wait..because I'm a female right" Hilary nodded to herself and wore her mask too.

Tala kicked himself mentally ' You Tala are an officially the most idiot ever' He looked at her and realized how pissed off she was "It's not that Hilary it's just women on weapons aren't good"

Hilary nodded "Whatever Tala spare your breath" Hilary put the gun in back pocket and covered it with her shirt "Come on we are late"

Tala rolled his eyes 'Who does she think she is' Tala shook his head "Hey Hil you forgot that I'm the leader here ok so come on" Tala took the lead and walked in front of her.

Hilary stood there for 5 seconds wondering what the hell is he doing,snapping from her trance she reached him. They got into the shop "Freeze this is a robbery" Boomed Tala with a thickened voice.

Hilary could hear a woman scream, she looked around and found 5 persons who had their arms risen.

Tala nudged her "Go" Ordered Tala, Hilary nodded and went to the cashier taking the money and putting it in her bag she nodded to Tala " Thank you people and have a nice day" Joked Tala. They got out of the shop and hurried to the car.

Speeding off into the horizon Hilary faced Tala "Tala I'm tired of this we've been doing it for 4 months now and I'm getting bored"

Tala stopped the car aside " What! Look Hilary when we started all this god damn shit you weren't contradicting at all beside we need this money come on Hilary I'm doing it for you..for us" Said Tala, softening his voice the last part.

Hilary smiled " God Tala I love you, you are the best thank you for everything" Hilary hugged him which astonished Tala the most.

Tala cleared his voice "Yeah yeah whatever come on we have to find somewhere to go" Said Tala. Hilary laughed

"Yaay! Another lured motel" Faked Hilary. Tala laughed and gazed at her lovingly ' I love you too' Thought Tala.

Here it goes another chapter, but this will be the last update for now I have my finals on Thursday pray for me. I would like to thank K'onix for her review thanks it helped me loads!


End file.
